CroSSinG PaThS
by MiyukiShinodaMindFreak
Summary: Rin, an original character, hires Tobi to assassinate Ulquiorra as she explores more about life in a mafia & being an assassin in training. Don't like the idea, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Ok, this was written as a form of escapism for the sake of sarcasm and troll-ism. I am not much of a Naruto fan(although I love the Akatsuki Clan members just as much as the Espada members) and so I had a friend to help me out with the Narutofandom. I apologise in advanced if Tobi seems OOC. The plot of this story might not make sense but I just wrote this to let out some negative vibes in me. At the same time, this is my first attempt of writing yakuza/mafia genre type of story. So, this story might be odd for those who are used to reading action stories written by professional yakuza/mafia story authors. This fanfiction is dedicated to my two friends. You guys know who you are and yes, justice should be on our side.

Rating: M due to drug reference, violence, mature themes and language.

Settings: Completely AU. Some of the attributes of the Bleach characters are modified to suit the plot and some of the facts from the Hueco Mundo arc had been modified for the story.

Characters: Tobi is still referred as Tobi eventhough it had been revealed that he is actually Obito. Other Bleach & Naruto characters remain the same.

Disclaimer: Bleach & Naruto anime/manga are **solely owned** by Tite Kubo & Masashi Kishimoto except my original characters.

PROLOGUE

Ever since Aizen-sama had been defeated, the remaining Espada from Hueco Mundo who had managed to escape the _shinigami_ had gone their separate ways. Ulquiorra, Halibel and Stark had entered the human world via the _Garganta_ and they were able to fit in well with the society over time.

Halibel became a martial arts instructor in New Jersey, Stark and Lilynette opened up an Italian restaurant while Ulquiorra joined a Japanese-American underground mafia gang which had their own super powers.

At the other side of the story, Pein had been killed. The jovial, cheerful Tobi that the Akatsuki members used to know had become a person that they had never known of what he could be.

That man revealed his true identity and his personality changed after that incident.

At the headquarters of the Japanese-American underground mafia gang called the Dark Abyss, Ulquiorra had a whale of a time assassinate people who got in the way of the gang. The boss, Ryusaki treasured Ulquiorra as one of his favourite assassins. Apart from that, Ulquiorra had also fallen head over heels for one of the female Japanese members of the gang, Hikari, codenamed Rin. The both of them had been keeping a secret relationship that only her male bestfriend, Jacques, codenamed Clyde, knew about their relationship.

However by coincidence, Rin, Clyde, Ulquiorra and Tobi crossed paths, which led to an odd fate that unfolded mutualism among the four of them…

One

"This is just too much," Rin mutters sourly as she struts around her bedroom.

The girl, standing at five feet three and clad in a white bathing robe, stops in front of the window which reveals the whole scenery of New York. Her features are stunning. Her eyes are dark brown and she owns an athletic figure which makes her look slightly more muscular than most women.

Rin is a pure Japanese girl who was born in New Jersey but had a different life from most of the rich children. She was a love child and her Japanese mother passed away at an early age due to drug overdose. Her father, a Japanese with Korean blood was a _yakuza_ and he taught her martial arts at a young age and also gave her priceless education to make his youngest daughter intelligent.

Rin's elder sister, a legitimate child, often teases her for being a love child and the both of them never got along well. She hated her sister ever since she grew up around her and they never met ever since the elder sister carried out the family mafia business in Europe.

As for Rin's father, he wanted her to be independent and so he returned to Japan, the headquarters. Rin managed to make her way join the Dark Abyss and she had been faithful to that gang ever since she was recruited.

This Japanese girl runs a hand in her light ash coloured hair with blood red streaks on it which covers half of the left side of her hair. Then, she runs her fingers on the shaven side of the right side of her head, feeling the baldness of her head.

She places both hands on the window and presses her nose against it.

"New York at night is really beautiful," says Clyde, an American French man who appears with a tall figure, slim and strawberry blonde hair sweeping across his serious yet handsome face.

He is seated on a white bean bag, which is a great contrast to his black tuxedo. The man has a cigar in his hand.

Clyde was born in Texas, raised by his grandparents at an early age because his parents died in a horrifying accident. His parents were simply businessman and businesswomen but they tried their best to protect their only son from the clutches of his paternal grandparents who were opium and weed manufacturers. In addition to that, they traded a lot with foreign opium traders.

Clyde's grandparents were rich and powerful. They had their own business of cigar and cigarette manufacturing, which did cover up their dirty little businesses. They were friends of Donald Trump, Steve Jobs and also Hugh Heffner.

However, as Clyde grew older, he had a strong passion for literature and physics and so he pursued his studies until his pre-university level via home tutoring and quit his studies when he was done with them due the fact that he was recruited as a member of the Dark Abyss.

Ever since joining this group, he had become a close associate of Rin and the both of them were inseparable, causing a lot of rumours among the other members. They often painted Clyde and Rin as a couple. But this does not affect Clyde or Rin to work together as partners.

They weren't just a pair, there used to be two other members working alongside them but one, the youngest, dropped out to pursue her ambition to be a scientist, which Rin often labelled her as a 'mad scientist'. The second member to drop out due to betraying the Dark Abyss clan and in the end, it became a brutal battle between that particular member and the rest of the clan. However, Rin finished off that member after being brutally attacked by another member of the Dark Abyss clan, Dex.

"You don't mind me smoking my cigar in here, do you?" Clyde asks as he plays with his classic lighter with his right hand.

Rin turns around and says, "You really enjoy annoying me, don't you?"

Clyde gives a cynical smile.

"We're supposed to have dinner in an hour and you're still in a bathing robe."

The Japanese woman snorts and says, "Get out. I need to change."

The French American man stands up, clicks the lighter and brings it close to the cigar at the edge of his mouth.

He clicks it shut and slides the metallic lighter inside the side pocket of his pants.

The man puffs out some smoke.

"Well," he says as he fishes out some American dollar notes from his pants pocket and flashes them right in front of his face and says, "this is my deposit and I'll give you the rest after the dinner."

Rin crosses her arms at her chests and says, "I don't recall you owing me money as far as I'm concerned."

Clyde gives her a sly grin and says, "Give me a striptease, honey and you'll get these fresh notes from my hands."

The woman glares at the man and says, "I'm not a fucking whore, you dick."

Clyde forces a deep laughter and says, "Big vocabulary. I like my ladies to be tough."

Suddenly, a shuriken flies over his shoulder, slicing a few strands of his hair and it lands on the wall behind him.

"Classic, bitch," Clyde says in a relaxed manner as he puffs out some more smoke.

Rin gives Clyde a sly grin and says, "Get out of here before your pretty face gets a makeover. Refunds aren't available, I'm afraid."

Clyde nods his head and walks to the door of the bedroom. He turns the doorknob and exits the bedroom.

Rin walks over to the door and locks it. She presses her back against the door and thinks deeply about the man whom she had just broken up with. She could feel hatred flowing through her body at the thought of that man.

The Asian woman bites her bottom lip as her fists curl up and clench against her palms.

"Wait till you taste your medicine, ex-_Espada_," she mutters under her breath.

xxxxxxxxxx

At the Dark Abyss dining hall, all had arrived except two members. The boss, Ryusaki is being entertained by two ladies clad in corsets and matching panties. One is seated on his lap with her hands caressing his body and the other is feeding him seedless grapes.

The other members are talking to each other while drinking their champagne.

"Looking sexy, Rin," says Dechtire, a tall, thin yet voluptuous American woman with long platinum blonde hair that reaches her buttocks.

"Thank you," Rin says as her cheeks turn red.

Rin is dressed in a traditional black dark blue kimono while wearing a classic traditional _geta_.

"But, I think you're sexier than me," Rin notes as her eyes roll over to Dechtire's figure with her figure hugging dress that shows much of her cleavage.

"Are you thinking of _something_?" Dechtire purrs.

Rin shakes her head and says, "Nothing."

_She really loves to intimidate me with her assets. Most straight girls could have gone astray if they get too close to her_, Rin thinks.

"Stunning as usual, Dechtire," Clyde says as he joins the two ladies.

Rin rolls her eyes and says, "Piss off. This is a ladies' only corner."

"That is very obvious. Ever since Vanilla left, the both of you seem to be overshadowed by the number of men in this clan," Clyde notes in his usual intimidating manner.

"Shut up, Clyde!" Rin says as she laughs hollowly.

Dechtire places an arm around Rin and pulls the girl closer to her and says, "I'll take good care of your _one-chan_."

Clyde raises his champagne glass and says, "I'm glad that someone here actually acknowledges my intimate relationship with Rin as siblings, rather than a couple," and he walks off.

"Of course," Dechtire says loudly as the man walks away.

Just emerging the venue are two men dressed in tuxedo. A Japanese man is dressed in a traditional male kimono and the other is dressed in a white tuxedo.

The Japanese man is skinny and rather tall and the other man in the white tuxedo has a papery white complexion and has a stoic expression written across his pale face. His emerald eyes stand out from his white face and his jet black hair is also a great contrast to his skin colour.

"Schiffer and Razer had just arrived. It's been awhile we've seen them," Dechtire notes as her eyes are locked on the two men who had just arrived at the evening function.

Rin looks at the two men but her eyes are mainly transfixed at the man in the white tuxedo, whose name is Ulquiorra Schiffer.

She gives a glowering glare at that man. Ulquiorra, who was all the while staring at other members, finally turns to look at the two ladies who were staring at them.

He looks at the Japanese girl who is glaring at him.

He returns a stoic stare and looks away from Rin.

The two men walk away and join the rest of the members.

"That assassin never displays any expression on his face," Dechtire notes as she turns to look at Rin, who is pressed against her.

"He is meant to be a heartless, cold assassin," Rin says in a general factual manner.

"True," Dechtire states.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

The evening has been smooth so far and Rin has been keeping herself away from Ulquiorra throughout the party in a very subtle manner, as she prays that no one would notice.

She is thankful that Ryusaki called her, Clyde and Dechtire to have a word with him. The two ladies entertaining him are having some champagne as they keep to themselves from the rest of the Dark Abyss.

"I've been actually thinking about placing the three of you in a group to work together once awhile. Any objections and you'll feel my wrath or if the three of you fuck up a mission, then you could kiss off your pays goodbye," Ryusaki says as he gives them a cold stare.

"Not a problem at all, sir. However, I was just wondering why you'd be interested to talk about such important business on a Friday night like this," Clyde says.

Ryusaki laughs hollowly and says, "True, true. Why should I? TheDeath would kick me in the ass for such a topic for our Friday night dinners."

The three lower members force themselves a laugh to avoid their leader from scowling at them.

"All of you can get your asses back to the party and don't bother me anymore except," Ryusaki says as he points at Rin,"you, Rin."

"Thank you, Ryusaki-dono," Clyde and Dechtire say in unison.

The other two leaves Rin and Ryusaki alone.

"Still keeping up with the traditions, sweetheart?" Ryusaki says casually.

Rin bows and says, "Yes, Ryusaki-donno."

"You seem to fit in really well despite the fact that you are the youngest member of this clan," Ryusaki states in a factual manner.

"_Domo arigato_," Rin says as she bows at Ryusaki.

Ryusaki sips his champagne.

"Well, have you completely understood how our organisation works?"

Rin says, "I don't get what you mean, sir."

"Oh well, you know, we promote our members if we think they are worth it. Like, how our ex-_Espada_ told us of his story in Hueco Mundo. The best of their types get to evolve and this is how things work here too," Ryusaki says in a serious tone.

Rin turns to look at Ulquiorra, who is slowly eating a piece of chocolate éclair.

Deep in her heart, she could feel slight anger.

She turns back to the leader and says, "I understand what you mean, sir."

Ryusaki gives a crooked smile.

"If you work harder and prove to us that you're a true Dark Abyss member, I'm considering of promoting you to a higher rank but with TheDeath's approval too but of course he can't overtake me in the decision of the clan."

Rin nods as a sign of understanding.

"It could seem unbiased that a new member like Schiffer could easily be the main assassin of the clan but Dark Abyss is not just a typical mafia clan, sweetheart," Ryusaki states in a serious tone.

Rin stays motionless and silent.

"Some of them might kill if they know that you've been promoted to a higher rank. Everything comes with a price in this clan. Jealousy rolls in and you won't be seen as who you are now. Mark my words, Rin," Ryusaki says.

"Yes, Ryusaki-dono," Rin states.

"Now, leave me," Ryusaki orders Rin.

"_Arigato_, Ryusaki-dono," Rin says and she quickly walks away from the leader of the clan.

Rin could feel her anger burning up inside of her. She recalls her fights and arguments with Ulquiorra before the both of them broke up and one of the reasons is because of jealousy.

Clyde approaches Rin with a glass of champagne.

Rin takes the glass and gulps it down in one shot.

"Whoa, babe. What has gotten into you?" Clyde asks curiously as he observes Rin's odd behaviour.

"I'm not hungry anymore. I need to get some fresh air," Rin states.

"What did he say to you?" Clyde asks curiously.

Rin rolls her eyes and says, "I'll be out for awhile. Don't follow me."

At the end of Rin's sentence, she walks away from Clyde and heads to the elevator to get back to her unit.

The woman enters the elevator that was already at the level she is on. She enters it, presses the button to her unit and presses the 'close' button.

The door shuts and the machine elevates.

Rin lets out a deep breath and leans her body against the railing in the elevator.

_Jealousy? Hell, yeah it is! _The Japanese woman thinks.

When she has reached her destination, she straight away heads to her bedroom to change her attire.

She unties the belt around her waist and tosses it onto her bed. She kicks off her _geta_ and walks toward her closet.

Rin picks out several clothing that depicts 'grunge'. She strips off from her layered kimono and puts on her ripped jeans. She pulls a ripped white tank top over her body and wears a jacket over it. Walking over to her shoes closet, she picks out platform sneakers and wears them.

Before leaving, she pictures an image of a _katana_ in her head and it appears in her hands. She mutters a Japanese chant and the _katana_ shrinks and disappears into thin air. Rin brings her weapon almost everywhere she goes just in case if anything happens.

The woman locks her unit and heads back to the elevator. The doors open as she presses the 'down' button. She steps inside it and presses the 'G' button. It begins to move downwards and her hand feels her pocket for the wallet. She feels relief that she did bring her wallet.

xxxxxxxxxx

Rin walks out in the cold night. The cold wind blows her face as she walks briskly and stops in front of a cab that had just dropped off two passengers. She waits for the passengers to give her way and she enters it.

The cab driver asks her. She states her destination, the driver nods and he speeds off.

The Japanese woman leans her back against the cab seat and thinks, _I'm sorry I can't bring you along, Clyde. I just need to clear my thoughts._

By the time the cab has arrived, Rin gives out a few Dollar notes to the cab driver.

"Thank you," the driver says.

"You're welcome," Rin replies and she gets out of the cab and shuts the door.

The cab speeds off and Rin hesitates no more and walks a bit more to one of her favourite deranged pubs where the interior decoration is avant garde and its customers are often dressed up in impractical clothing, which seem to be something Rin likes, which reminds her of Harajuku.

Rin walks inside the pub and walks up the creaking staircase to where she usually sits.

"The usual mix?" the bartender asks Rin.

"Of course," Rin says with a normal grin.

"Alright," the bartender nods and gets back to his job.

Rin looks around. There aren't many people but there are quite a number of punks at a corner, talking loudly. She ignores them.

Then, she notices that she isn't the only one seated at the bar.

From the side, Rin could see a man dressed in a black cloak with its collar reaching up to his neck. There is a red cloud imprinted towards the end of the cloak. His face is concealed by an orange mask with only one eye hole. The only thing that wasn't concealed by the mask is the top of his hair, which is pitch black and spiky.

Rin turns her head to steal a glance at the man, and then she quickly looks elsewhere to avoid the man from staring at her.

There seems to be nothing odd about that man, in Rin's opinion because she is accustomed to the cosplay culture but she is just curious to know how the man looks like without the mask. He seems to be mysterious, which sparks Rin's interest.

The man asks the bill from the bartender. The bartender nods and walks over to Rin with her cocktail.

"There you go," says the bartender.

"Thank you," says Rin.

At the side of her eye, Rin could see the man lifting the glass with a quarter of black beer left in it. He turns away from Rin and she looks away from the man, for she fears that staring at him too long would make the man stare back at her in an uncomfortable manner.

She continues sipping her drink and tries to ignore the masked man. She could hear the sound of the glass being cleared and she pretends to not be interested in the situation.

She could hear the man's heavy footsteps walking towards her and she shuts her eyes. The sound of footsteps shuffles behind her as he walks over to head to the Man's.

The sound of the bathroom door swinging open is audible to Rin's ears. The door slams shut.

She looks up from her glass and looks over at the group of punks, then back to the bottled wine, beer, whiskey and other sorts of alcoholic drinks in front of her.

"He seems like an Asian," says the bartender.

Rin looks at the bartender.

"You could actually detect his accent even if he's speaking behind a mask?" Rin asks the bartender curiously.

The bartender shakes his head.

"He didn't speak to me at all. It was all sign language but I could sense that he is an Asian and it is not because of his clothing."

Rin nods her head and says, "The fact that some Westerners wear traditional Asian clothing."

"True," the bartender says and he walks away from Rin.

The door of the bathroom swings open to reveal the masked man. He walks in a hurried manner and Rin looks away from that man.

He heads to the stairs and descends the stairs carefully.

Rin steals a glimpse of that man until he really is out of sight.

_He seems one of a kind. I wonder who he is_, Rin thinks.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

The incident at the pub lingers in Rin's mind for the whole night until she manages to get some sleep until the next day arrives. It does take her mind off of her ex-boyfriend for the time being but the masked man really stirs curiosity in Rin's mind.

The woman woke up late and was invited by Clyde to have brunch with him somewhere in Manhattan. The both of them went there with the clan's limousine.

Clyde made no attempt to speak to Rin or question her about her whereabouts the previous night for he did not want to listen to Rin's rude and sarcastic remarks to keep him silent.

"This month has been rather boring, don't you think so?" Clyde asks Rin.

Rin pops a chilli covered French fry into her mouth.

"Not really," she replies.

"Why do you say so?" Clyde asks as he eyes her curiously.

Rin gives a cynical grin and says, "Some bloke has broken the gates in my mind, penetrating deep enough to screw the insides of my calm mind."

Clyde shakes his head and says, "I thought you got over him."

Rin continues eating her French fries.

"Apparently, he broke the vault and screwed my mind."

"You're being sarcastic to yourself, honey," Clyde states.

Rin laughs hollowly and says, "Do I look like I care?"

The French American man sighs.

"You were crying after you broke up with him, weren't you? You seem much attached to that guy."

"Shut up," Rin snaps at Clyde.

Clyde stretches out a hand and pats the girl's shoulder and says, "You were emotional."

Rin brushes off Clyde's hand.

"Just because I was emotional, that doesn't mean I have to display my ugly face when I cry. I conceal my inner feelings."

Clyde pulls back his hand and picks up his cup of hot coffee from the saucer. He sips it.

"I had Dex all to myself the whole night. Dechtire drank quite a lot last night," Clyde states as he places the cup back on the saucer.

"She even asked about your whereabouts," he adds.

Rin munches her mini burger before sipping her iced latte.

"People would've noticed that I went missing but it is not unusual for any of our members to step out of our dinners anytime they want to."

Clyde leans forward and says, "She's concerned about you."

"She's always like that,"

"I think you've managed to get her piqued in you, sweetheart,"

"Really? It is rather obvious,"

"And you know about it,"

"I can read her body language easily like an open book,"

"That's true."

Rin shakes her head and puts up a hand to stop Clyde from saying anything.

"Just to let you know, I have been receiving death threats from Ulquiorra."

Clyde's eyes widen and he stares at the girl incredulously.

"Preposterous," Rin says as she gives a hollow laugh.

The man clenches his fists and says, "Who the hell does he think he is? He just joined us and now he thinks that he is high and mighty. I knew something wasn't right about that guy. He has that deceptive look clearly written across his stoic face."

"I foolishly fell in love with him and we even spoke of our future together," Rin says through her clenched teeth.

Clyde slams his fist down the table without considering the other customers around them, causing them to stare at him awkwardly.

Rin picks up her clutch bag and says, "I'm done. Let's get out of here."

The two friends exit the shop after paying the bill and they walk aimlessly around town.

"Where should we go now?" Clyde asks.

"I'd like to kill someone now," Rin says monotonously.

Suddenly, Rin's cell phone rings.

"Christ, what now?" Rin mutters under her breath as she picks up the phone from the pocket of her jeans.

She picks up the call.

Clyde walks away from the woman to give her some privacy.

_A death threat? Who the fuck do you think you are?_ Clyde thinks.

He could still recall the time when Rin and Ulquiorra had just broken up. The both of them got into a bloody fight. Rin's arm was cut and blood oozed out of the wounds, the skin ripped at her arm. Ulquiorra gave her a merciless look as the blade of his weapon scraped out some blood from the girl's arm.

Rin was on the ground, aching in pain. She slowly stood up.

Clyde wanted to assist her but the woman retained him from doing so.

"I've always thought you were faithful to me," Ulquiorra said in a monotonous voice.

Rin glared at Ulquiorra and said, "Clyde and I are just bestfriends."

"Pathetic," Ulquiorra muttered.

Rin eyed Ulquiorra's every movement with full of hatred.

"And what about you? You had your own motives! You tried to manipulate Dark Abyss! You do know the consequences if you betray this clan!" Rin said angrily.

"Really? I was just using you. I need to survive in your world. Hueco Mundo is nothing to me anymore. Once I get what I want, I will leave this clan with you and with that sacred gem that could revive me back as a normal human. I've been too depressed walking as an _Arrancar_," Ulquiorra stated.

Back to reality, Rin is tugging onto Clyde's sleeves.

Clyde immediately pays his attention to Rin.

"I'm sorry. So, where are we heading to?" Clyde says in an apologetic tone.

"We're taking a cab to Bronx," Rin says.

"Bronx?" Clyde asks.

"Apparently, TheDeath has forgotten to pick up his good bottle of wine from some place in Bronx," Rin says as she places out her hand to flag down a cab.

"Honestly," Clyde says as he shakes his head.

Upon reaching their destination, two men escort them to meet the mafia leader in a secret hideout underneath a public library.

The place is rather dark and quite shabby with renaissance paintings on the wallpapered walls. The carpet on the floor looks washed out and the place has a very strong smell of vanilla.

"Who the hell are you?" says the leader, who is an American lady dressed in a low v-neck dress which highlights her assets.

Her long, silky blonde hair swishes as she turns her head to look at her two guests.

"Greetings, Lady Medusa. I am Rin," says Rin.

She points at Clyde and says, "This is my partner, Clyde."

However, as she introduces Clyde, a Mexican man clad in a black suit speeds toward Clyde with a knife in his hand.

"You're the one who disrespected me that night!" the Mexican yells as he swings his knife at Clyde but Clyde pushes Rin aside as he dodges his ambusher.

Rin pictures the _katana_ in her mind and it appears in her right hand. She takes her stance and prepares herself to defend Clyde.

"ENOUGH!" Lady Medusa says in her shrilly but loud voice.

The Mexican man pulls himself away from Clyde and snares at him as he walks away.

Lady Medusa stands up and walks toward her guests.

In just a blink of an eye, she slaps Clyde across his face.

"You insulted my clan," she says roughly.

Rin's weapon disappears and she says, "I'm sorry for the commotion, Lady Medusa."

"Shut up!" Lady Medusa spits at Rin.

She turns back to Clyde and says, "You mocked my clan members and that means you mock me too!"

Clyde softly says, "I'm sorry."

"Vincent!" Lady Medusa says as she looks at an overweight man in a suit.

"Get me the present for Ryusaki!"

Vincent grabs a bottle of wine from the table near him and passes it to Lady Medusa.

The leader snatches the bottle away from Vincent and roughly hands it to Rin.

"If I get another report of you mocking my clan again, I swear to Hades that you'll be so fucked up," Lady Medusa says as she glares at Clyde.

She walks away from her guests and says, "GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY PLACE!"

Without wasting any moment, the two friends exit the place.

"That scum clearly wanted to attack me for my money," Clyde complains as the both of them walk away from the library.

"What a coincident to meet that guy there," Rin states as she looks across the road.

Suddenly, her eyes pick up a sight of a man dressed in a black cloak and orange swirly mask walking at the other side of the street. She focuses her sight at that man and he disappeared!

"What the?" she mutters.

Clyde stops complaining and he looks at the woman, who has a peculiar look on her face.

"What is it?" he asks.

Rin shakes her head and says, "Nothing."


	4. Chapter 4

Four

The week passed quickly due to the fact that Rin and Clyde weren't given any tasks throughout the week. It had been a passive week indeed except that the both of them often spent their nights having dinner together and occasionally drinking beer at the local pubs.

Rin and Clyde are walking at a slow pace around Grand Central Park with silence. Clyde is smoking a cigar as usual and Rin is walking with full of things clouding her mind.

She couldn't stop thinking of ways to get rid of Ulquiorra. She had never had such a relationship in her life until the thought of killing her ex-boyfriend occurred in her mind. It had been haunting her for the past few nights.

She could not forgive Ulquiorra for what he had done to her. She knew that joining Dark Abyss was a big risk for her but she needed to please her _yakuza_ father and to make him proud as his descendant.

The thought of marriage never occurred in her mind but sometimes she does have to admit that she likes to have some romance in her life to balance out her risky and challenging life.

Her past relationships had been a failure due to her job as a member of Dark Abyss and she had been lucky that none of her exes know that she is member of the gangster.

As the both of them are about to turn to the right, Rin suddenly stops in he tracks. She could feel herself drowning in madness.

"What is wrong?" Clyde asks as he removes the cigar from his lips.

"I'm mind fucked," Rin says softly.

Clyde walks closer to Rin and places a hand on her shoulder.

"It happens to everyone. Mind fucking is awful."

Rin brushes off Clyde's hand from her shoulder and says, "I'm going to kill him. He's been stressing out in my mind a lot recently. He threatened to kill me and now I'm going to get back at him."

"Killing sounds harsh, sweetheart," Clyde says calmly and carefully.

"Shut up, Clyde! You don't know what it feels like to be in love and to have your heart broken just like that! I've had enough of his games! He's going to get his medicine soon!" Rin says angrily.

Clyde stares at her.

Rin swings up her arms in the air with full of annoyance and anger.

"Who the hell does he think he is? Just because he is stoic most of the time!"

Clyde says, "He is indeed strange. How does a stoic person ever feel love?"

However, Rin could not tolerate his statement and she aims her clenched fist at the man but he stops her with his free hand.

"Punching me won't help. We'll solve this problem soon but I just think that killing would only cause more problems," Clyde says calmly as he looks down at the woman who is trying to harm him.

Rin pulls back and says, "Well, fuck you, Clyde! You've never felt love in your life! Your lusty eyes make a great statement of a lustful monster of what you are."

The woman turns her heels and walks away from Clyde.

Suddenly, a group of men appear out of nowhere and are running opposite them, hidden by the trees. The expressions or features on their faces couldn't be fully made out but it could be deduced that they are all men.

Rin ignores the running figures and stares elsewhere, only to catch sight of the same masked man she saw recently.

Her eyes widen at the sight of the masked man and she begins to wonder whether to trail him or not.

The masked man seems to be running after them.

As if something is pulling her hand, she begins to walk quickly, following them but from where she is, hoping that none of them would notice.

"What's the matter?" Clyde asks curiously.

Rin ignores him and slowly jogs, hoping to keep up with the masked man. Her curiosity about that man begins to deepen as she chases all of them. She could feel as if there is something about that man that she could relate herself to. She has no idea why but her instincts tell her to trail him right now.

As her speed quickens, Clyde, who was smoking his cigar, throws it to the ground, crushes it beneath his shoe and begins to jog after her.

_I don't know what is in your mind, bitch, but I'm not going to leave you running after those people, _Clyde makes a mental statement.

Rin begins to run and she manages to catch up with the masked man until they leave Grand Central Park and out on the busy streets of New York.

As she runs, she bumps into quite a number of people, apologising once awhile as she tries to keep up with those people.

_Why am I trailing you? Why do we seem to cross paths? Who the hell are you? _Rin asks in her mind.

"Watch it, woman!" a man says in an annoyed tone after being roughly brushed against the shoulder by Rin.

"Sorry!" Rin apologises without looking back at the man.

They have been running past blocks and as she tries to keep up with them, she barely notices that the streets are getting quieter and that there aren't many people in sight. She is thankful that she is wearing a pair of jeans instead of a mini skirt instead or else it would be troublesome for her to chase those people.

The street lights are getting darker and she could feel herself getting a little bit exhausted from the running.

The group of men turns into a lonely alley and so does the masked man. Rin slows down and jogs towards the alley, hiding herself behind a drink dispensing machine.

She peeks at those men as she half conceals herself behind the machine.

There are five men, clad in dark clothing and have rough looking faces. They are going to have a showdown with the masked man.

"It seems like we've had quite a marathon today, don't you think so?" one of the men says.

"Yeah," another says and the five of them burst into laughter.

The first man to speak steps forward with a gun pointing at the masked man.

"You're reckless for leaving your goods around," he says as he pulls the trigger on the gun, which makes a faint click.

The masked man remains silent.

In just a blink of an eye, the masked man lunges for the gunned man and manages to avoid the gunshot and he violent punches the man.

The other four men join the fight but one by one they are being taken down in a swift manner and there is only one man left. The way the masked man defends himself reflects his knowledge in Asian martial arts.

"You're going down, man!" the fifth man says as he picks up a random rusted metal bar from the ground to hit his ambusher but his attempt is a failure.

The masked man holds back the other man's arm and grips it tightly.

"What do you want from me?" the other man asks with slight fear in his tone.

Back at Rin, Clyde catches up with her and asks, "What's going on?"

However, Rin slaps his arm to keep him silent.

The masked man finally speaks up.

"You stole what belongs to me."

"Well, you found fault with us to begin with," the other man snarls.

The masked man grunts and says, "If you return my goods, I might spare your life."

Using his other hand, he grabs hold of the other man's hand and grasps it tightly, as if trying to break the other man's arm.

"Alright, alright," the other man says and the masked man releases him.

The both of them exit the lonely alley and they spot Rin and Clyde.

The masked man stares at Rin and says, "Who the hell are you?"

Rin and Clyde step away from the drink dispensing machine.

"Tell me, are you a ninja?" Rin asks with full of demand in her tone.

Eventhough Rin could not see the masked man's expression, she could feel that the behind his mask, he is currently putting on an irritated expression.

"Why are you following me?" the masked man asks as he wraps an arm around the other man's neck, tightening his grasp around it.

"I'll reward you some cash if you could do something for me in return," Rin says in an authoritative manner.

"Get lost," the masked man says and he follows the direction of the other man.

Rin gives out a heavy grunt and walks away from the scene, Clyde slowly following her.

_Trying to act that cool, aren't you?_ Rin thinks.

As the two men have turned to a corner and finally are out of sight, Clyde says, "If you really are desperate for an assassin, you could always go to a place in Bronx."

Rin stops at her tracks.

"No. I want that guy. He is a ninja. He is skilled. He runs really fast and something tells me that I have to meet him."

"Well, he clearly turned down your offer in a flat tone," Clyde says in a sarcastic tone.

Rin roughly pulls Clyde by the shirt collar so that his eyes are at level with hers.

"It doesn't matter. I want him to assassinate Ulquiorra."

Clyde sighs.

Rin roughly releases him and they stare at each other.

"You are going to be in trouble," Clyde says in a serious tone.

Rin ignores him and runs toward the end of the street to catch up with the other two men. She is determined to talk to that masked man.


	5. Chapter 5

Five

"A typical drug addicts hideout," Rin mutters under her breath.

Rin and Clyde had been secretly trailing the other two men and they are hiding above the other two men, cautiously watching the other two people.

Rin could see needles and weird objects scattered around in that place.

There is a big wooden box filled with powder and next to it is a rusted filing cabinet. On top of the filing cabinet is a small cardboard box.

"Drugs," Rin mutters under her breath.

She could roughly decipher what had happened. These people stole money from the masked man for their illegal business and also for their own drug need.

The man passes a gunny bag to the masked man.

The masked man looks inside it and shakes his head.

"Something is missing," he says in a deep tone.

"You have your money back," the other man says.

"Don't, I warn you. Don't fuck around with me," the masked man says as he stretches out a hand and tightens his hand around the other man's neck.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" the man struggles.

"Where is the necklace?" the masked man demands.

"Boss threw it away!" the man says stupidly.

The masked man tosses the man at the wall, causing a loud crash and forming a huge hole on it. The masked man walks over to the drug dealer and he mutters something under his breath and within a blink of an eye, he finishes off the drug dealer.

Rin feels incredulous of what she is seeing. The masked man has unexplainable powers! She knows how powerful Ulquiorra is and she could feel that this masked man could actually be better than the other man.

_He is the one. He has to be,_ Rin thinks.

The masked man walks away from the deceased drug dealer and he looks up, catches sight of Rin and Clyde.

Feeling irritated and angry at the same time, the masked man jumps up like a full-fledged ninja, holds onto the railing and pulls himself up to face Rin and Clyde.

"I've told you that I'm not interested in your offer," he says angrily.

"I'm very sure what they've thrown away is something that is really precious to you, isn't it?" Rin says.

The masked man punches the wall next to them, forming a hole to reveal the piping system behind the walls.

"I want you to assassinate someone but let me warn you, he carries a _katana_," Rin says in a serious tone.

The masked man snorts.

"What do I get I return?"

"I can give you heaps of cash. How much do you need?" Rin says as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"I'll consider it. Who are you two , anyway?" the masked man asks.

"Clyde," Clyde says as he smirks.

Rin clears her throat and says, "Rin."

The masked man stares at Rin peculiarly.

"Rin?" he asks.

Rin nods.

"Why do you keep following me?" the masked man quickly asks.

"Why do you keep showing up in front of me?"

"How would I know? You seem like you come from an underground organisation, recruiting members to join,"

"Possibility,"

"I could tell."

Rin stares at the masked man and tries to decipher what he is thinking.

"I should at least know the assassin's name, should I not?" Rin states as she steps closer to the masked man.

She pictures her sword in her head just in case if he attacks her.

"Tobi," the masked man says in a neutral tone.

"Tobi?" she questions.

The masked man nods.

"I knew you're an Asian," Rin says as she laughs hollowly.

Tobi stays motionless.

He clears his throat and says in a serious tone, "Listen, I have to leave now. I'll think about your offer and if fate gets us together again, then it means I'm meant to slay off whoever you want me to slay. But you have to keep your promise."

"My clan does not break promises. Act of betrayal is fatal in our clan," Rin says sharply.

Tobi nods.

"_Sayonara_," he says and in just a blink of an eye, he vanishes and he is at the bottom at where he killed the last man.

Rin and Clyde watch Tobi from above.

Tobi speeds off and he is nowhere to be seen within their sight.

Clyde clears his throat to get Rin's attention.

Rin turns around to look at Clyde.

"At least he considers it," she says with a smirk.

"Bitch," Clyde mutters sourly.

Together, they leave the abandoned drug addicts hideout.

xxxxxxxxxx

Rin wakes up in the middle of the night, recalling of what had happened for the past few days of her encounter with Tobi. It had been a strange encounter but she deep in her heart, she knows that there is a reason why she keeps bumping into him.

"You'll be killed, soon enough. After what you've put me through. Your lies, your deception. You've harmed me several times. I've had enough of this," Rin mutters to herself as she tries to go back to sleep.

_An empty street. Absolutely no one in sight._

_ Rin walks slowly on the lonely, snowing place as she rubs her partially bare arms to keep herself warm._

_ She feels odd that she is not wearing warm clothing._

_ She looks down at her feet covered in five inches boots kick the fluffy white snow aside. She is wearing one of her favourite black boots at the moment._

_ However, she is shocked that she is clad in a blood red pleated skirt with short sleeved white blouse and a sleeveless light brown vest over her blouse._

_ She cannot believe that she is clad similarly to the Japanese female high school students. Especially in their summer uniform!_

_ Rin makes a mental note that she had been reading too many manga during her free time._

_ As she walks, she could hear a faint whisper in her ear._

_ "I'll kill you," the voice whispers in the midst of the snowing place._

_ Rin stops in her tracks._

_ She pictures her sword in her mind, summoning it to be in her hand._

_ She could hear something running towards her from behind. _

_ "Come on, come on," she prays, summoning for her weapon but it does not seem to work._

_ She turns behind to see Ulquiorra raising his weapon and before she could do anything, the man stabs her to death!_

Back to reality, Rin wakes up with heavy breathing and a worried expression across her face. She could not take it anymore! That man cannot just get away from this!

Rin could not take it any longer.

She pulls up the covers to her face and cries silently into it.

xxxxxxxxxx

"You've messed with the wrong people, don't you get it?" Rin says angrily as she stabs her _katana_ into her opponent's chest with full of anger and hatred.

Her opponent screams out loud in pain as she pushes the blade deeper into the abdomen and twists the blade, destructing every organ that the blade reaches.

"You bitch!" she hears a man screaming as he runs towards her.

Rin retracts the blade from the opponent on the floor, stays put as her new opponent approaches her with a gun.

The opponent fires away but Rin manages to block the bullet from hitting her with her weapon.

"Egoistic people like you should die," she says in a serious tone as the man picks up a random tool from the ground to hit her but she wields her _katana_ and it clashes with the metallic tool.

"Bitch!" the man says.

Rin gives him a nonchalant look and uses her free hand to grasp his neck tightly before sending him flying to the other side of the room with her powerful kick. The metallic tool in his hand flies off from his hand.

The man stands up weakly to face Rin but the woman is quicker than him and she drives her weapon into his upper left chest, destructing the heart, blood oozing out of this chest and splattering onto her face and her clothes.

"Fucking….bitch," the man says softly before he collapses to the ground and lays motionless with his eyes opened.

Rin breathes heavily as she pulls the weapon from the man's chest.

"Fuck, I've got to clean my blade again," Rin complains as she walks away from the bloody scene in that room.

The woman was given an assassination task today and she managed to carry out her task without fail. She wasn't alone, however, because Dechtire decided to assassinate together with her today as Clyde confronted with the secret vault of the building.

Rin heads to the door with the image of the staircase. She holds the knob, turns it clockwise and enters the stairwell.

She jogs down the stairs, about to reach the turning when suddenly a figure appears out of nowhere and she quickly slashes the figure, causing it to tumble back down the stairs and rolling until reaching the end of the stair, hitting the wall.

The figure turns out to be one of the guards of the building.

Rin grunts and runs down the stairs to reach the fifth level.

She holds the doorknob, turning it clockwise but the door does not open.

"_Shimatta_," Rin mutters under her breath as she turns the doorknob anticlockwise and clockwise repeatedly.

Feeling lazy to kick down the door, the woman pulls out a revolver from the pocket of her shorts and fires away the door a few times at the doorknob until it hangs loose.

The woman keeps the revolver back in her pocket and slices the doorknob with her _katana_ until it falls to the ground.

She pulls the door open, is about to turn left when suddenly a pair of gloved hands wrap around the bottom half of her face.

Rin panics but her reflex is good enough.

She swings the katana to the side and it comes into contact with the assailant's arm, causing the assailant to grunt in pain.

The woman escapes from her assailant and quickly turns around to see who had ambushed her.

It is Tobi, still clad in the same black cloak with swirly red clouds printed over it.

"_Gomenasai_!" Rin apologises as she bows.

"_Baka_!" Tobi growls.

Rin stays put at her location as she watches Tobi holding his cut arm.

"What are you doing here?" Rin asks in a surprised tone.

Tobi stares at her.

Rin could tell that he is pissed off.

Tobi replies to her statement but Rin couldn't seem to catch what he is saying. Her vision is getting blurry and she could feel her knees getting weak.

The woman could hardly lift her eye lids and she collapses to the ground.

xxxxxxxxxx

By the time Rin wakes up, she notices that she is lying on cold tiled ground. Her vision is still rather blurry and she could only see dim light in the room.

She looks around for her _katana_ but it is not within her sight. She tries to pull herself up but she still feels weak.

Using both of her hands, she pushes herself off the ground and sits on the cold floor.

Looking down at herself, she is still covered in dried blood and the sweat on her body makes her smell even worst.

The woman pulls up both of her hands to her face to see how bloody her hands are. Her white palms had been covered with dried blood and dirt.

_Damn it, where am I? _Rin asks herself.

As if someone could read her mind, a deep, low voice answers, "_Shinpai shinaide_. You're at my place right now. I'm not going to hurt you."

Rin recognises that voice.

"Tobi-sama?" Rin asks as she breathes loudly, trying to look for Tobi in the room.

As her vision gets clearer, she could see Tobi seated on a bean bag at the corner of the room. He was still wearing the robe of the same pattern but it looks clean and newer.

"Had a nice dream?" Tobi asks with full of sarcasm.

"I got knocked out," Rin replies as she stares at the masked man.

Tobi clicks his tongue and says, "I knocked you out but you did manage to cause a wound on my arm and you ruined my favourite robe.

"Sorry about that," Rin says in a sympathetic tone.

Tobi stands up from his seat and says, "Enough of your apology. Get yourself cleaned up. You don't want to go out looking like that, do you?"

Rin slowly stands up.

"Where's my _katana_?"

Tobi ignores her question and says, "Go get cleaned up. We'll talk about that later."

Rin nods her head in agreement and follows Tobi out of the room.

She has no idea where they are and she feels confused following this Japanese man.

Judging from the place where he is living, she could tell that for someone who is mysterious and has the assassin look, he seems to be well off.

"These are the most appropriate clothing I can find for you. You might feel awkward wearing them but trust me, I don't want you to leave my place looking scruffy and having people curious about you," Tobi says as he shows Rin the clothes he had placed at the dry counter in his bathroom.

"_Arigato gozaimasu_," Rin says.

"Be quick. Your friends might be worried about you," Tobi says as she slams shut the bathroom door.

Rin locks the door and stares at the bath tub in front of her. She walks over to it, turns on the tap, adjusting the right temperature for her and before she knows it, she is stripping herself and cleans up herself in the bathroom.

After drying up herself and getting dressed in the clothes that Tobi had prepared for her, she walks out of the bathroom with her dirty clothing and says out loud, "Tobi-sama?"

"I'm in the living room," the man replies her.

The woman trails his voice and she finds herself in Tobi's living room.

"You can drop the formality. Just call me Tobi," the man says as the woman sits on a chair opposite the man.

They get down to business.

"Tell me the person you want me to assassinate," Tobi says seriously.

"Fourth _Espada_," Rin says as she eyes the man's every movement.

"Sounds familiar," Tobi says.

"He is one of the survivals of the apocalypse at his place,"

"I bet he's strong,"

"Hell yes, he is,"

"Does he have pale skin?"

"Yes."

Tobi crosses his arms over his chest.

"He is stoic, isn't he?" Tobi asks.

Rin nods.

"How much are you willing to pay me?" Tobi asks.

"As much as you want," Rin replies.

"A few thousand dollars would do," Tobi says seriously.

Rin nods and says, "It's a deal."


	6. Chapter 6

Six

"Damn, not again," Rin says as she wakes up with a massive headache.

She looks around and sees herself lying on the grass. She sits up and sees a long black canister next to her. She unzips it to reveal her _katana_.

_I thought I've lost you,_ Rin thinks.

Next to the black canister is a small backpack. She unzips the bag and finds her dirty clothing in it along with a note.

"_Domo arigato_, Tobi," Rin mutters with a smile on her face.

She takes the note from the bag and stares at it. It is written in Japanese characters. Apparently, Tobi apologises for knocking her out twice because he does not want anybody to know where he resides at.

The woman stands up, keeps the note in the pocket of her baggy pants and walks out of the bushes and out to the walkway.

She could feel awkward stares coming from people but she chooses to ignore them. She is thankful that the Grand Central Park is not far from where the Dark Abyss headquarters is.

By the time she had reached the headquarters, Dechtire and Clyde were waiting outside of Rin's unit.

Rin stares at them and says, "I'm fine."

Dechtire stares at Rin incredulously and says, "Excuse me? You've been missing for almost two days and you come back dressed in baggy clothing. We were all worried about you! Thankfully the boss doesn't know that you've been missing for two days or else he'd go ballistic!"

Rin pulls out the key from the pocket of the baggy pants and unlocks her unit and steps inside it. She kicks her shoes aside and tosses the things aside.

"Who kidnapped you?" Clyde asks in a worried tone.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow? I'm exhausted. I wasn't kidnapped, Dechtire. I just ran away because I just needed a getaway from this place," Rin lies.

Dechtire seems sceptical but she simply nods her head and says, "Go get some rest."

The woman exist the room.

Rin and Clyde sit on the couch facing the television set.

"What happened?" Clyde asks as he stares at his partner.

"I met up with Tobi. He agrees to assassinate Ulquiorra," Rin says.

"Oh, alright. But you could have at least notified us," Clyde says.

Rin nods her head and says, "I'm sorry about that. He said that he'll assassinate Ulquiorra this Saturday night. I told him the details of Ulquiorra's whereabouts and such."

"You are going to be in big trouble for this, Rin," Clyde says as he grips the woman's shoulders.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Rin says and she stands up, leaving Clyde clueless on the couch.

Rin takes a deep breath and says, "I think I'm going to be dead soon."

She hears a faint click behind her. She could sense that Clyde is pulling the trigger of his revolver.

"Is that supposed to be a warning?" Rin asks in a weak tone.

Clyde laughs hollowly.

Rin walks over to her bedroom and places a hand on the doorknob.

"I'm going to get some sleep. If you're a good sport, go through the backpack and help me clean up my blood stained clothing. Leave the katana alone. I'll clean it up later."

The woman turns the doorknob clockwise, enters the bedroom and shuts the door simultaneously locking it.

She had had enough for the day.

xxxxxxxxxx

_"I'll kill you…."a faint voice whispers in the air._

_ Rin walks around aimlessly in an abandoned building. It is cold and dark._

_ The woman turns around to see if there is anyone following her but she seems to be the only person there._

_ "I'll assassinate you…" the voice says again but seems closer this time._

_ Rin shuts her eyes and begins running into the darkness and-_

BAM!

The Japanese woman wakes up from her disturbing dream.

She sits up and looks around her.

She is on her bed, still dressed in the clothing that Tobi had given to her a few hours ago.

"_Shimatta_," the woman mutters under her breath and she falls back onto her bed.

xxxxxxxxxx

Bullets are being fired away as Rin runs over to where Clyde is holding himself off his opponents.

Clyde had been shot on his upper left arm and he seems to be struggling using his right hand to shoot his opponents.

Rin runs over and slays Clyde's attacker, causing the attacker to fall to the side as blood spurts out of his shoulder, spraying blood onto Rin and Clyde.

"There goes my favourite suit," Clyde makes a remark.

"Shut up!" Rin says as she battles off a new assailant.

The Japanese woman pulls up the American French man from the ground and they run away from their armed opponents while holding hands.

"These guys are tough!" Clyde says.

"I have to concur with that," Rin says as she grips Clyde's hand tighter than ever.

As they are about to turn to the right at the end of the hallway, a gunshot fires off and hits directly on Rin's right arm, causing the woman to ache in pain and slowing down her movement.

Rin pulls off her hand from Clyde as a response to the gunshot and she faces her ambusher with full of anger.

Three men, dressed in tuxedo, aim their guns at Rin.

As they approach her, the Japanese woman leaps and kicks one of them to the ground and simultaneously slices his neck off, causing the man to be nearly headless.

The other two men are about to attack her when suddenly two gunshots fire away and shoot the two men at the back of their heads.

The two men collapse and the woman quickly steps aside and they fall on top of the man on the floor.

Rin breathes heavily and looks at Clyde.

"_Arigato_, _nii-chan_!" she says with a weak smile.

The _katana_ vanishes from the woman's hand and using her left hand, she pacifies her shot right arm.

"We've got to get you out of here," Clyde says as he holds Rin's waist.

Rin laughs hollowly and says, "I haven't been shot like that since last year. I thought I was going to avoid gunshots this year."

"We'll talk about this later. For now, we have the gem stone and we need to leave this place," Clyde says in a serious tone.

"Alright," Rin says as she nods.

The both of them exit the building and head off to the place where Razer was waiting for them in a limousine.

As the both of them scurry inside the vehicle, Razer says, "To the hospital, I suppose?"

"Obviously!" Clyde and Rin say in unison as they stare at Razer incredulously.

The Japanese man revs the engine and they fled the scene.

Rin breathes heavily as she rests her head against the seat.

Clyde places an arm around Rin's shoulder and whispers into her ear, "Saturday is coming soon. Are you sure you're going to do that?"

Rin half closes her eyes and says, "Yes."

Clyde places a surprised expression on his face. He did not expect her to respond like that. He expected her to snap at his question.

The man looks at the exhausted woman. He really loves her and treasures her like a little sister of his. He had lost his parents. His grandparents pushed him into this type of deranged way of living and all he wanted was to have someone to be with him like a proper family member and he had been treating Rin like one ever since they met and paired up. It was as if they were meant to be together like that.

xxxxxxxxxx

Wispy, strong scented smoke fills the air, sourcing from a dark brown cigar.

Small clouds of smoke escape from Clyde's mouth as he exhales.

The man is clad in a dark button up shirt which reveals a bit of his chest due to the first two top buttons being unbuttoned and a pair of dark pants.

The woman next to him, Rin, is clad in a black Wa Lolita dress with black platform boots.

The partners are on top of a building, spying on Tobi, who is dressed in his black robe and waiting at the corner of the road for Ulquiorra to exit the pub.

"We're dressed as if we're attending a funeral, don't you think so?" Clyde questions Rin.

"Because there will be one soon," Rin says as she brushes her fingers at the almost bald side of her head.

Hair seems to be growing back at that area.

"You seem to have full confidence in Tobi. You've given him some deposit and you're going to have to pay him off soon," Clyde states.

"An assassin paying off an assassin. Interesting fact," Rin says as she forces a laugh.

Getting back at the scene, the door of the pub swings open to reveal a white skinned man walking out in a normal manner.

Tobi attacks in front of him.

Ulquiorra, unarmed, tries to defend himself but Tobi has already beaten him to the ground.

Rin's expression remains indifferent as she watches Tobi and Ulquiorra have a showdown.

She knows that when that man dies, the day after will be completely different for the rest of her life.

The End

Author's Endnote: Like I said, the plot seems a bit odd but that's just because this fanfiction was written to get some burden off of my shoulders. I apologise if Tobi seems OOC. I wanted a serious Tobi exactly as how in Naruto Shippuden after his identity had been revealed. Reviews are highly welcomed; unnecessary flames will be thrown off to the barbecue pit.


End file.
